


How do you do that?

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Sex Talk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is weird, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: In Senior Year they go back to Europe for their last trip in high school.Ned has questions for Peter.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones, Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

They were exited to say the least, they were going to Europe again, this time to Paris and Barcelona. Peter really hope that it didn't happen anything out of the normal.  
This time Tony, Pepper and Morgan went to say goodbye to the airport to him.

-I'll see you when we get back- Peter said hugging a giggling Morgan- Don't eat my candies I'll know 

-I'm not going to eat your candies Petey- Morgan said rolling her eyes 

-That's what you said last time little miss- Peter said 

-But this time I'm serious- Morgan added 

-Babe come on we'll be late- MJ said arriving at his side- Hi Mr and Mrs Stark, hi Morg 

-Hi M- Morgan said 

-Be safe okay?- Pepper said hugging the teenagers- Peter if you see anything...

-I know Pep- Peter said- I call Tony 

-That's right kid- Tony said- Don't even hesitate 

*****

Paris was beautiful. Not that Peter and MJ didn't know that, but it seemed even prettier seeing it from MJ's room while they were making love, moonlight making the glow of their faces not go unnoticed, beautiful noises all over the room, their lips exploring each other's bodies. Next morning obviously they were exhausted but it was worth it.

-Had a good night?- Ned asked when they were sitting down for breakfast 

-Yeah pretty good one- MJ said sitting on Peter's lap and giving his toast a bite 

-Hey that was mine- Peter said not fighting the smile that came out of his lips, she quickly peck them 

-You guys are ridiculously sweet- Betty said sitting down next to Ned

-So, this week are you two are together or...-MJ asked crossing her legs and surrounded Peter with one arm leaning into him, Peter put his hand in her hip and the other one in her crossed legs 

-MJ don't be mean- Peter said

-I'm not being mean, just asking- MJ said 

-No um...we're I don't actually know- Betty said 

-Guys come on we have to get going- Mr.Harrington said- Get whatever you need and I'll meet you all down here in 15 minutes 

-Oh, I have to get my backpack- MJ said- I'll be right back- she added pecking Peter's lips 

-I'll go with you- Betty said- I have to get my purse

-Babe can you bring me my phone?- Peter asked- I think I left it up stairs and if Tony calls and I don't answer he's gonna cut my head off 

-You got it- MJ said and going up the stairs with Betty behind her 

-How do you do that?- Ned said, Peter took the bottle of water in the table at took a sip 

-How do I do what?- Peter asked- Drinking water?

-No man, the orgasm thing- Peter almost chocked with the water he was drinking at his friend's comment

-Ned!

-What?- Ned asked- I heard you guys last night, not like you were even trying to be quiet tho, I'm sure everyone in the hotel heard you guys.

-But that's not something you just ask your best friend- Peter said 

-Why not? I'm just curious 

-Well, don't be- Peter said 

-I just...Betty never got there, well she did but I think it was pretty much fake, what I heard last night, yes it wasn't fake

-Of course it wasn't- Peter said almost offended- We both know MJ she doesn't fake anything, she would say it if she didn't reach it 

-Well, how do you do it?

-Ned, I don't know- Peter said rolling his eyes- Can we stop talking about it?

-No! I want to know- Ned insisted 

-Ned I really don't know- Peter said

-It has something to do with your superhero stamina 

-Stamina has nothing to do with the orgasm Ned, It only makes me last longer

-Well, how long do you last?

-Like 30 to 45 minutes- Peter said, and Ned's eyes went wide 

-45 minutes?- Ned asked 

-More or less yes

-That's like a hell of a lot- Ned said- I barely make it to 8

****With MJ and Betty up stairs 

-I want to know how it feels- Betty said when they entered MJ's room 

-What are you talking about?- MJ said taking Peter's phone from her bedside table and putting it in her pocket 

-The orgasms that you felt last night- Betty said as if it was really obvious- And don't play dumb because I think the hole hotel heard you two

-Yeah were not really into silence- MJ said- Not me at least 

-How does it feel?- Betty asked 

-You mean you've never...

-Nope- Betty answered- Not even alone, when I was with Ned I faked it so he wouldn't feel bad...But what I heard last night was legit

-Of course it was, I am no liar- MJ said- I would tell Peter if I didn't reach anything, but I did, 3 times 

-Three times?- Betty asked- That's like a lot

-It is- MJ said 

-And...

-I can't explain you how it feels Betty- MJ said- Just...It's the best feeling ever you know my body shivers in anticipation and it's just me and him nothing or anyone else 

-That sounds incredible 

-Betty- MJ said sitting at her side- Haven't you thought about that maybe Ned and you are just not meant to be?

-I...I don't know he's the only one who has loved me 

*****

-Ned that's not true- Peter answered- And even if it was there is going to be someone else that loves you in the future 

-I don't know Peter- Ned said- You and MJ just seem...So perfect 

-You don't have to compare your relationship with mine- Peter said- I went over a few girls before I started dating MJ, remember Liz? Yeah her father was a villain

-Yeah, you're right maybe we should stop this on and off relationship- Ned said- Look the girls are here already

******

-You okay babe?- Peter asked MJ while they were in the hotel tub, surrounded by bubbles, MJ's hair was ride up into a bun, her back was pressed again Peter's chest, he was kissing her neck making MJ smile 

-I'm just happy- MJ said leaning more into Peter's hold- We're in Paris with all of our class, we are going to spend all our summer together, and then we are going to NYU

-I know, sounds pretty crazy right?- Peter asked also smiling- I love you 

-I love you more- MJ whispered while playing with his hand- Do you think they will be okay? 

-Who?- Peter asked confused

-Betty and Ned- MJ said- Betty asked me this morning how it felt to have an orgasm, she was faking them

-Oh, Yes Ned said something about it- Peter said

-So you are saying he knows?

-Seems like it yes- Peter asked- It was a weird question to be honest 

-Well- MJ said- She doesn't have an enhanced boyfriend who has the stamina in the clouds 

Peter laughed when she turned around a little and caressed his abs with her hand, gently

-So I take that as round two?- Peter asked with a smirk 

-What I can't just touch you without any sexual intention whatsoever?- MJ asked 

-Let's face it, it's me and you, so no- Peter said and MJ started kissing him- Maybe we should get out of the tub tho 

-Yeah, good idea- MJ said smiling, they both got up and ended up falling in bed with MJ laughing while Peter kissed down her neck. They were interrupted by knocking in the door.

-MJ- MJ heard the sobs coming from Betty behind the door- MJ, Ned has broke up with me for real

Peter fell into her side letting out a huff 

-Coming Betty, just a sec- MJ said putting her robe on- Get dress spider-man

Peter laughed at his girlfriend's words, he put his sweatpants on and fell back on the bed and took a book from the night stand while MJ went to open de door letting Betty in.

-Oh, oh my god, I ruined something right?- Betty asked sobbing again- I'm so sorry guys I... I can leave 

-Hey hey Betty you're fine- MJ said- Peter was reading and I was getting out of the shower.

-Yeah, your fine Betty- Peter said- I was going to go to the balcony to read anyway- he added getting up, kissing MJ's cheek and leaving 

-What happened?- MJ helped Betty sit in the bed- Didn't you say this morning that that was what you wanted?

-Yeah but I don't want everything about sex, that's an awful thing to do- Betty said

-Look- MJ said- I thought that too, but the sad reality is that a relationship is formed by mostly three things, love, good sex and Trust, and if one of those things it's not there is complicated

-I don't know MJ....-Betty said

-I would of have dump Peter long ago If he didn't made me orgasm senseless 

-I heard that!- Peter said from the balcony and MJ chucled 

-I was joking geez- MJ said- I knew you were eavesdropping

-Sure you did- Peter said 

-As I was saying- MJ said turning to Betty- Don't beat yourself up, and If you want my opinion, I don't think sex was the only problem to be honest 

-What do you mean?- Betty asked 

-You don't trust each other- MJ said- You two are jealous freaks, and that's a problem 

-But jealousy is normal- Betty said 

-Yes- MJ answered- It is, but not that much, look I don't want to compare your relationship with mine, but you may have seen me and Peter fight about a lot of things, trust me we fight a lot and we often get off on it....but that's not the point, my point is, you haven't hear me and Peter fight about a third person in our relationship because we trust each other and we know we wouldn't do that. Remember that time Peter and Ned went to wakanda with Shuri? You went all crazy on him

-And what?

-Betty- MJ said 

-What? She was trying to steal my man 

-Shuri is a lesbian- MJ said- And Ned is not of your propriety! And that time you almost hit Natasha Romanoff the actual Black widow because she said literally hi to Ned?

-Yeah maybe I am a little control freak- Betty said 

-No only you tho- MJ said- Now, you'll find another man or not, but you don't need one, we are 18 for god shakes we have our hole life ahead of us

-You seem pretty happy- Betty sobbed 

-Well, for me is different- MJ said looking back at Peter, who was with his headphones on moving his head to the compass of the song he was listening to- That loser is it for me, I don't have to keep searching 

-And how do I know when I have to stop searching?

-You'll know- MJ said- Trust me, you'll know


	2. Chapter 2

-Smile baby- Peter said holding up his phone, they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower

-Babe you've been taking pictures of me for 20 minutes, you're worst than Paparazzi- MJ said rolling her eyes 

-I'm you're biggest fan- Peter said smirking

-Did you just quote Lady Gaga on me?- MJ said knitting her brows 

-You know I did- Peter said

-Loser- MJ said but a smile appeared in her lips

-Hey guys do you want me to take a picture of you two?- Ned asked getting next to Peter

-Yeah dude, thanks- Peter said giving the phone to ned to Ned, he got next to MJ and kissed her cheek, then MJ changed positions and kissed his lips just when the flash went off

-Ohh that's cute- Ned said giving the phone back to Peter

-I'm going with the girls for a while- MJ said pointing at Betty and Suzy and turned to Peter- I'll be right back 

-Remember we have to go to the lock bridge- Peter said 

-Yeah of course- MJ said- I'm so exited 

MJ kissed Peter's cheek and went with the girls

-I still don't understand how you did it- Ned said 

-How I did what?- Peter asked

-You literally have stone cold heart Michelle Jones, drooling and melting for you- Ned said- And then with everyone else she's just...rude 

Peter laughed 

-I don't know man- Peter said- I'm so whipped with her I don't realized 

-Well- Ned said- She's so different with you

*****

-Should I go through his phone?- Suzy asked MJ 

-I would advise you otherwise- MJ said- But you can do whatever you want

-You've never went through Peter's phone? 

-Not without him knowing- MJ said- We know each other's passwords and when I take his phone I tell him

-It's easy- Betty said- If he's really cheating he won't give you his phone 

-I don't believe you guys- Suzy said- Ask Peter for his phone MJ, I'm sure he won't give it to you

MJ crossed her arms 

-Babe!- MJ said turning to Peter's direction

-Yeah?- he asked approaching her 

-Can you lend me your phone please?- MJ asked and Peter took his phone from his pocket and gave it to her 

-I'm back there with Ned, you can return it to me when you're finished- Peter said kissing her cheek and returning to Ned 

-He didn't even asked why you need it his phone- Suzy said

-I told you so- MJ said- I think you just have to talk to him Suzy 

-I don't know how

-Tell him how you feel- MJ tried

*********

-You're doing it wrong babe- MJ said laughing while her boyfriend tried to close the lock 

-No, I'm doing it okay- Peter said

-Then why isn't it closing?- MJ smirked, she graved it from his hands turning it around and closing it- There

-Have I told you, you're so smart?- Peter said getting up and kissing her cheek

-Yes, but you can tell me so many more times if you want- She said throwing her arms into Peter's neck- Should we throw the key?

-Of course- Peter said, they both took the key in their hands and threw it into the river- Cute

-Yeah- MJ said with a chuckle- I love you

-I love you too- Peter said- Selfie time

-Oh no please stop with the pictures- MJ said

-Shut up- Peter said smiling and kissing her cheek, she rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face, when Peter took the photo.

********

-I need to know how to do fingers- Ned said to Peter, and his eyes open wide 

-Ned!!! Stop asking me this things- Peter said closing the door- Why would you need that anyway? Weren't you and Betty broken up? 

-But what if...I have to be prepared- Ned said

-I'm not explaining to you how to finger someone- Peter said- You are crazy

-How did you learn?

-Just ask her what she likes dude- Peter said- Not every girl likes the same 

-I don't have time to ask

-Look Ned, I'm not sex guru I've only been with MJ sexually talking, I only know so much- Peter said- And what I know it's about her, so it doesn't necessarily apply to other females 

-You're not being a lot of help- Ned said

-I don't want to be- Peter said- This is uncomfortable

-But why?

-What do you mean why?- Peter said- Have you heard yourself?

-Yeah, what's the big deal?

-I can't believe you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Ned keep having problems and keep asking MJ and Peter about it.

-You have jam all over your lips dumbass- MJ said giggling while Peter and her had breakfast, this was their last day in Paris they were a little sad but at the same time really exited to go to their next stop, Athens. Peter grinned and leaned in and MJ arched her eyebrow and rolled her eyes but kissed him anyways.  
Peter smiled into the kiss. 

-It's strawberry, your favorite- Peter teased 

-Shut up- She said giving his shoulder a little push

-Do you want another one?

-I do- MJ said kissing him again- Are you exited about going to the Louvre? 

-Yes!!!- Peter said- We're going to have so much fun, and I'm going to make so many pictures of you with everything 

-Please stop with the photos- MJ said- You're phone is going to end up without space 

-Totally worth it- Peter said pecking her lips

-MJ!- Betty said entering the cafeteria

-Finally!!- MJ said, Peter putting an arm around her shoulders- You overslept good huh?

-Can I talk to you for a second? The girls are waiting for us at you room

-Guys we're leaving in 15 minutes!!- the teachers said 

-Yeah sure- MJ said and turned to Peter- I have to go to my room anyway to take the camera, you want anything?

-Not that I can think of- Peter said- But I'll text you If I remember 

MJ nodded giving him a peck and guiding Betty to her room.

-What's up this time?- Susanne asked 

-It's Ned- Betty said almost tearing up- Last night we were about to... you know but his...thing didn't... woke up

-So what you're telling me is that he didn't have an erection- MJ said trying not to laugh

-Basically- Betty said

*********

-What?!- Peter asked when those words came out of Ned's mouth- That's messed up bro.

-I know okay, I know- Ned said- I don't know what happened to me!!

-She must feel so bad- Peter said

-Dude, you're not helping- Ned said- What do I do?

-Did you talk to her?

-She didn't want to- Ned said

-Of course she didn't want to!!!!- Peter said

-Then why do you ask?!?- Ned said

-Okay okay let's calm down

***********

-Betty don't beat yourself up about it- Cindy said- It happened to me once too

-He doesn't find me sexy- Betty said 

-Okay, that's probably not true- MJ said

-Okay, so what did you do when It happened to Peter?- Betty asked and MJ bit her lower lip- It has never happened to him, did it?

-No- MJ admitted- It's never happened to him, but I thought we already established that Peter was a rare specie

-Look- Susanne said- Just talk to him, maybe he wasn't feeling good, or he had a lot on his head or something like that 

-I thought you two were broken up- Cindy said 

-We were

-I don't understand you guys, honestly- MJ said- We've talked about this a thousand million times 

***********

-I don't know what to do!!!!

-Bro, this has never happened to me!!- Peter said with wide eyes- I don't know what to tell you, were you thinking about something else?

-More like...in someone else

-Dude what the fuck!!!- Peter said

-I can't help it- Ned said

-Yes you can!!

********

-Listen, just don't think about it- Michelle said- We're in Paris, we're going to Athens this afternoon so let's enjoy it okay?

-You're probably right- Betty said

-Of course I am- MJ said 

-Let's go before the teachers get mad at us- Cindy said, the four friends went to the lobby where all of their classmates were.

The day went by really fast, a lot of pictures were taken, they laughed a lot, slept a lot on the plane and finally arrived to Athens, where once again each one had their room but Peter ended up in MJ's anyway after the check up. 

-This was an interesting day to say the least- MJ said drying her hair with a towel 

-You're telling me- Peter said laying in the bed

-How so?- MJ asked laying next to him 

-Probably Betty already told you this- Peter said- But last night Ned and her were going to have sex, and Ned couldn't get hard 

-She did tell me- MJ said and started laughing

-Don't laugh- Peter said with a smile on his face- It's not funny

-It is funny- MJ said

-You know, not every girl has a boyfriend who was bit by a spider and has super stamina

-I know- MJ said and put one leg in each side of her boyfriend, sitting in his lap- But super stamina or not, I know you'll never do that to me

-Sometimes it isn't voluntary- Peter said as MJ started to kiss his jawline

-I'm not stupid, he was clearly thinking about someone else- MJ said and then smirked- Clearly you're not

-Of course not- Peter said and flip them, caressing her side inside her shirt- You're the only one I think about all the fucking time

-I sure hope so- MJ said taking his shirt off- Or you and I are going to have a serious conversation 

-We are?- Peter said teasingly and MJ flipped them over again so she was now on top

-We are- she whispered into his lips kissing him, while he took his hands and guided them to her butt- Really, really serious

-I like serious conversations- Peter said and MJ chuckled 

-I'm sure you do- MJ said taking his pants and his boxers- Let's save it for later, you know talking with your mouth full is bad manners- she added going down


End file.
